1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rail-based mounting system. More specifically, the invention is a rail mount system using linear and/or curvilinear rails that allows a component to be mounted thereto without the use of tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, components or assemblies are mounted in a structure by first attaching some type of mounting rail or rails to the structure, and then attaching a component or assembly to the rail(s) using some type of fastener requiring the use of a fastening tool. In some installation applications, very little room exists thereby making the use of a fastening tool very difficult. Typically, this difficulty is addressed by using one person to hold the component/assembly in place while another attempts to fasten the component/assembly to the mounting rail(s).
Another problem with component or assembly mounting is that an existing structure does not always present sufficient flat installation surfaces as the only available mounting regions present irregularly-shaped surfaces. In these situations, some type of custom or “jury-rigged” mounting is used thereby increasing the cost and/or complexity of the mounting, as well as possibly introducing mounting integrity issues/concerns.